


I Want to Believe

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [23]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining Rhett McLaughlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr April 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	I Want to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr April 2019

Off camera, Rhett wasn’t exactly the tinfoil hat wearing conspiracy theorist that he pretended to be when they filmed GMM. But he wanted to believe. Not in aliens, or secret government schemes. He wanted to believe in Link.

When Link would get that wicked, playful look in his eye… Link even had the nerve to blush! But he knew good and well what he was doing with Rhett. What he was doing  _ to _ Rhett.

He could never resist Link when he looked at him like that. He would press Link against the office door to make sure it was shut all the way. Reach down with one hand to lock it before snaking that arm around Link’s waist.

“Somethin’ you need?” Rhett would ask him, infecting his question with as much cool confidence as he could muster.

“ _ You _ .”

And Rhett wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that he could do it for Link in ways that no one else could.

Rhett would keep his body pressed against Link’s, pressed against the door, and let his hands wander their familiar path down Link’s body.

Link would try futilely to keep quiet. Each small sound that escaped him was collected by Rhett as evidence. Evidence of how much Link  _ did _ need him, and  _ did _ want him. And of how good he could make Link feel.

Sometimes, when Rhett got Link all worked up — when Link was feeling lightheaded and would get to babbling, he would tell Rhett how much he loved it. And, sometimes, even how much he loved  _ him _ .

And that’s what Rhett wanted to believe the most. That despite every other moment of the day, when the space around his words were filled with qualifiers or deflections like “brother” or “best friend”, when he’d get Link so dizzy that he’d forget to tack on those little addendums — Rhett could almost pretend that he didn’t still feel them there.

But no matter how much he wanted to take those three little words and run with them, all the other stuff was always hanging there invisibly.

Link’s needy voice would fill the air with words and promises. But once the moment passed and the endorphins settled, those words would evaporate — taking all the oxygen with them, leaving Rhett utterly breathless. And not in the giddy way that Rhett had made Link feel breathless: lightheaded and high; but as if he’d had the wind knocked out of him.

Link would smile with genuine affection and gratitude. He’d tell Rhett how lucky he felt, that they were able to have each other like this. And somehow, Rhett would find it in himself to smile back. Like he too was satisfied with this arrangement; like it was even close to enough. And  _ somehow _ , Link was able to walk out of the room with no malice in his grin, as if he didn’t realize he was stepping out and leaving Rhett, like his lungs, empty and craving.


End file.
